UNC: Dead Scientists
While on Noveria, you found a log listing an unauthorized transmission. Apparently someone thinks a doctor located in the Newton system is in grave danger. Unfortunately, it appears the message was intercepted by Noveria security before it could be delivered. Acquisition *Head to the upper level of Port Hanshan Mezzanine on Noveria. In a small room to the south you will find three terminals. Access the middle terminal to obtain this assignment. *Admiral Hackett will also give you this assignment if you go into the Newton system. He explains that someone is killing former Alliance scientists, all of whom worked on a classified project on Akuze. The only remaining scientist is a Dr. Wayne, and the Newton system was his last known location. If your background is Sole Survivor, he will say this assignment might be of personal interest to you. Walkthrough The assignment takes place on the planet Ontarom in the Newton system. When you land on the planet drive to the base. There are five mercenaries (three normal and two snipers) guarding the outside of the base. You can either drive up to the plateau above the base and snipe the mercs from there, or you can simply drive the Mako right up to the base and kill everyone from there. There will be three regular mercs and two merc snipers guarding the entrance. You will want to be careful here if you are on foot, because using powers such as throw and singularity, could send enemies flying very long distances. Once all the enemies on the exterior are down then head inside. Once you enter move to the first room. There are two crates and a med kit in this area so grab them and prepare for a fight. The next and main room contains 8 merceranies, including 2 krogan, and a sniper. Use the limited cover near the entrance to take out the mercs. Watch out for the gap on the right because the mercs will be using to to flank you. Move around if you need to because sometimes time mercs stay in the back and out of your firing solution. Once all the mercs have fallen, loot the four crates in the main room. One is near the furthest pillar in line with the entrance door. The other three are near the door that leads deeper into the base. Once you have all four, head into the back of the base. When you reach the T-junction, the door to the left will be locked, so head to the right to finish this mission. When you open the door, you find a soldier, Corporal Toombs, holding a scientist hostage. If Shepard is a Sole Survivor, the commander will recognise Toombs and, shocked, claim that Toombs died on Akuze with everyone else. Talking to Toombs will reveal that he and his squad fell victim to a Thresher Maw attack. While the other members of his team were killed, he was captured by scientists working for a shadowy organization called Cerberus, and he was used as a guinea pig in their experiments. Toombs has been killing the scientists responsible in revenge. When Toombs tell his story to Shepard, he will describe his escape from Cerberus in two ways: #If Shepard has finished the UNC: Hades' Dogs assignment, Toombs comments that he managed to escape because someone already took Cerberus down. #Otherwise, Toombs escape will not be explained - only that he managed to escape. If you have at least 10 points in Charm, you can convince Corporal Toombs to lower his weapon, and let the Alliance authorities arrest the scientist. If you have sufficient points in Intimidate, you can shoot the scientist yourself. Note that you must select "What happened?" when prompted to access these options. Otherwise you either have to kill him, or let him kill the scientist. However, unless you have sufficient Charm or Intimidate stats, he either forces you to shoot him, or he shoots the scientist and then himself. If Toombs is killed, the scientist will give you credits as a reward, but you can still arrest him afterwards. There is a bug that makes Toombs refer to Shepard as if Shepard was a Sole Survivor even when he is not, and Shepard's dialogue options after the Charm/Intimidate check would also sound as if he was a Sole Survivor. Mass Effect 2 Consequences * If Shepard charms Toombs into sparing Dr. Wayne, it will be revealed in a news report that both Wayne and Toombs give their testimonies regarding Cerberus. Wayne however is given immunity from prosecution in exchange for cooperation with the Alliance. * If Toombs survives, it is possible for Shepard to get a message from him in which Toombs expresses shock and disgust that Shepard has now joined Cerberus in their goals. Toombs ends the message by threatening to kill any Cerberus operatives he runs across, Shepard included. Enemies *Mercenary *Mercenary Sniper Category:Assignments Dead Scientists Category:Mass Effect